Oboro
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Oboro (朧) is the current leader of the Tensho School and the strongest assassin with in the Naraku organisation. He is the main antagonist of the Ikkoku Keisei Arc Background Trained in the Tensho school and later succeeding the previous generation's head position. He once fought against Sakata Gintoki during in the Amanto War but wasn't able to kill him it was heavily implied that he was under Tokugawa Sada Sada orders to kill the remaining Joui Patriots he also has extensive knowledge about Yoshida Shouyou and Gintoki's past. Personality He is a quite a serious person as he do not fall easy for others words and often stay calm both in conversations and in a fight. He is a cold hearted killer who is willing to cut down his men. He speaks with an allegory tone. He refers to Gintoki as a demon who howls at Heavens. Appearance He has a long scar on his face. Also his hair colour is similiar to light-gray colour. He disguises himself as a komusō. He wears a buddhist monk robe with the Yatagarasu pattern attached to his robe. He also wears a large praying bead necklace around his neck and he was seen wearing a straw basket on his head while fighting Gintoki in which had the capacity to fire of several poison needles from it. In the Joui War, he wore an attire more akin to a ninja outfit. Strength & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Oboro seems to be remarkably strong as he is regarded as the strongest assassin in the Naraku and was seen outmatching Gintoki in a one on one fight has well blocking the kunais which Tsukuyo threw at Sada Sada with ease. His palm thrust was powerful enough to heavily injure Gintoki not just once but twice. Tokugawa Sada Sada also mentioned that he was no inferior to that lord of the master of the martial arts Hakkei. '''Master Swordmanship: '''He wields a shakujō staff with a hidden blade inside, along with a Katana which he seems to be very skilled with. He was trained in the Tensho School, where he mastered the use of poison needles, acupuncture points and the Martial arts Hakkei. Relationships Friends & Allies *Tokugawa Sada Sada:He serves loyally to the former Shogun Tokugawa Sada Sada. Sada Sada believed a great deal in his skills and was surprised to see Gintoki being able to match up with him indicating that there was nobody that matched him except for Gintoki in the past. Acquaintance *Imai Nobume: Oboro refers Nobume by her old name '''Mukuro when she was still a part of the Naraku. Enemies *'Sakata Gintoki': They've fought each other in the Joui War but Oboro failed to kill him. They've met up again when Gintoki confronted Tokugawa Sada Sada, Oboro knows alot of Yoshida Shouyou and Gintoki's past. He refers Gintoki as a demon and he believes that Yoshida Shouyou students are the true enemies. Story Courtesan of a Nation Arc When Tsukuyo throws a kunai at Sada Sada Oboro reflects it with his staff and confronts the groups. Under Tokugawa Sada Sada orders, Oboro would order his men,to assassinate the Bakufu higher officials who supported in promoting the young prince Hitotsubashi as the new Shogun over the current one Shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige,when Rotten Maizou's body was thrown to the floor with his arm cut off, Gintoki boiled with rage tries to cut down Sada Sada as he laughed at Maizou. Oboro once again protectes Sada Sada deflecting Gintoki's attack. He revealed his face during his first clash with Gintoki after his straw basket was torn, Gintoki seemed shocked to see Oboro once again then Oboro would procede to reveal Gintoki's and Yoshida Shouyou's past in detail to Sada Sada. Gintoki engaged him again but gets pushed back easily by his palm thrust resulting a heavy injure. Oboro then impales him with several poison needles making him immobilized to move. Oboro then together with the Sada Sada leaves the room with Gintoki yelling after them. Oboro suggested that Tokugawa Sada Sada should retreat back to Tendoshu but figured out that if he had gone there he would be killed seemingly changing his plans. Once Oboro realise that Gintoki, Tsukyou and Nobume had disguised as Naraku members to stop their departure he gets pulled back by Gintoki who had been cured from the needle poison thanks to Sasaki Isaburo's help. In his second fight with Gintoki, Gintoki tricks him into accidentally impale Sada Sada with several poison needles. Later on both their swords shatter and Gintoki uses the broken Bokutou to impale Oboro after a large drop from the Bakufu palace roof, seemingly killing him. It turned out that Oboro had survived by distorting his accupuncture meridians even so it took him a while to recover from the fight he then reported to the Tendoshu what happened and confirmed the true enemies that they should face are Yoshida Shouyou's students. Oboro was going to use Sada Sada as bait to lure Takasugi Shinsuke but he was too late as Sada Sada had already been killed by Takasugi himself. Oboro encounters Imai Nobume, there it is revealed that they knew each other in the past as Oboro refered Nobume as Mukuro and she had a Naraku tattooed behind her neck as proof of membership. He then explained that the next time they would meet it would be as enemies, and before leaving Oboro asked if Gintoki and Takasugi were similiar to whom Nobume replied that they were not quite similar as one seeks to protect what Shouyou left behind and the other to destroy it. She also says that the both of them had eyes filled with despair. See Also * Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Antagonists